SOS
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: Se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, encore une fois. Voila comment Harry Potter rencontra le Joker. Yaoi


**Titre :** S.O.S

 **Résumé :** Se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, encore une fois. Voila comment Harry Potter rencontra le Joker.

 **Disclamé :** L'univers de Harry Potter ou même Suicide Squad ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage j'aurai bien épousé le Joker -_-

 **Couple:** Harry Potter/Joker

 **Rating:** K+/T

* * *

 **S.O.S**

Je pressais le pas en tentant d'ignorer les sirènes de police qui résonnaient dans toute la ville depuis près de deux heures. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, même si l'explosion qui avait eu lieu au sommet d'un immense building devait y être pour quelque chose. En fait, je m'en fichais pas mal. Pour le moment tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était de retournais à ma chambre d'hôtel avant qu'Oncle Vernon ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. Je savais que si tel était le cas je risquais de le regretter amèrement. Et je ne pensais pas que ma journée d'errance dans cette trop grande ville valait une correction. J'avais été idiot de penser que je pourrais m'amuser alors que je n'avais même pas de quoi me payer plus qu'une canette de coca.

Je m'arrêtais devant un nouvel embranchement de ruelles, peu sûr de la direction à prendre. Il y a une quinzaine de minutes j'avais décidé de couper par les petites rues en ayant l'impression de reconnaître celles que j'avais emprunté pour m'éloigner discrètement de l'hôtel mais j'avais plutôt l'impression de me perdre un peu plus.  
Bon sang, il était presque dix-huit heure, les Dursley allaient bientôt rejoindre leurs chambres et vérifier si j'étais toujours dans la mienne. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Oncle Vernon avait été clair quand nous sommes arrivés il y a six jours J'étais ici uniquement parce que je voyage était pour quatre et qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seul chez eux. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, de me montrer aux repas autre que le diner, pour éviter les questions, de plus la porte était fermée de l'extérieur par Oncle Vernon. La marque qui était resté près de trois jours sur mon poignet avait bien mit en lumière la menace.

Je soupirais alors que mon regard descendait vers ma montre qui égrainait inlassablement les minutes sans considération pour la panique que je commençais à ressentir.  
Pitié, ne pouvais-je pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de chance pour une fois dans ma vie ?  
Je levais les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir un morceau de l'enseigne de l'hôtel qui était très haut perché dans mes souvenirs. Et là je le vis entre deux bâtiments.  
Je m'empressais de reprendre mon chemin, gardant le nez en l'air pour ne surtout pas perdre l'enseigne de vue et m'égarer à nouveau. Ce n'était pas très sécuritaire pour mes doigts de pieds mais peu m'importait. Il valait mieux des orteils un peu amochés contre un quelconque obstacle qu'une correction d'Oncle Vernon.

Je courrais presque vers l'hôtel quand je butais contre quelque chose. Emporté par la vitesse et mon poids, j'eu beau battre des mains je ne réussis pas à me retenir et je m'étalais de tout mon long sur l'obstacle. Je pris une profonde respiration pour lâcher un chapelet de juron tout en rouvrant les yeux que j'avais fermé, quand l'odeur du sang me pris au nez. Devant moi une mare de sang, mon nez était à quelques centimètres du liquide poisseux et j'avais mes mains en plein dedans.  
Je restais immobile devant le sang, incapable de ne pas repenser à ce qui avait marqué ma fin d'année, au Ministère, à Sirius. Soudainement, je me repris, me rejetant sur mes fesses pour reculer jusqu'au mur en face le souffle court. Je me mis à essuyer frénétiquement mes mains sur mon t-shirt et mon jean, la gorge sèche, un cri coincé dans celle-ci.

Le corps tremblant, je me forçais à relever les yeux pour observer ce qu'il y avait devant moi.  
Un humain, un corps entourait par une flaque de sang qui était plutôt conséquente, prouvant que le corps était là depuis un long moment. Même lorsque je me plaquais contre le mur et recroquevillais mes pieds le sang n'était pas loin de moi. J'aurai pu difficilement l'éviter.

-Hummm… Monsieur ? Murmurais-je d'un filet de voix peu sûr. Monsieur ? Répétais-je à peine plus fort sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre réaction.

Que devais-je faire ?  
Devais-je appeler les secours ?  
Je n'avais pas de portable, je ne savais pas où j'étais exactement.  
Il fallait peut-être que je vérifie si la personne était en vie.  
Et si je m'en allais comme si je n'avais rien vu ?  
Non je ne pouvais pas faire ça. C'était non-assistance à personne en danger. Je ne pouvais pas fuir comme un lâche.

Je me relevais en utilisant le mur comme d'un appuie. Je m'approchais à petits pas, essayant d'éviter de marcher au maximum dans le sang, mais franchement c'était compliqué. A chaque fois que je soulevais un pied cela faisait un petit bruit de succion, absolument dégueu.  
Enfin, je fus juste à côté de la personne. Celle-ci était face contre terre, je ne voyais que ses cheveux verts, sa chemise aussi rouge que le sang, des bretelles noires, le pantalon en tissu noir et les chaussures de ville. J'allais devoir retourner la victime pour vérifier si elle était en vie.  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'attrapais une épaule et je fis basculer avec difficulté la personne.

Ce que je vis me figea sur place. Je sentis tout mon sang quitter mon visage alors que je faisais face à la victime… à l'homme à terre. La peur me prit au tripe alors même que l'autre ne manifestait pas le moindre signe de vie. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était un bon signe pour moi.  
Je déglutis, regardais à droite puis à gauche qu'il n'y avait bien que moi dans la ruelle avant que mon regard ne retomber sur le visage du Joker, un Maître du Crime qui faisait couler autant de sang que d'encre à New York. Il était comme sur toutes les photos qui étaient diffusaient un peu partout, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le reconnaître. Le mot « Damaged » tatoué sur son front était aussi une bonne indication sur qui me faisait face. Les deux holsters avec les flingues à l'intérieurs, ce que j'avais pris pour des bretelles de dos, n'étaient pas pour me rassurer.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais rester planter là. J'avais fait le plus gros, il ne manquait plus que je me penche et pose deux doigts sur sa gorge pour vérifier s'il était vivant. Je pouvais le faire.  
Prenant de profondes respirations je finis par me retrouver accroupit, écoutant, sentant le pouls faible mais régulier du tueur. En fait, d'aussi près je pouvais voir le très léger mouvement de sa respiration.

Je m'écartais rapidement après m'être assuré qu'il était en vie. Contemplant le corps à quelques mètres, distance de sécurité, ne sait-on jamais. Ce type était un vrai monstre quand on écoutait ses exploits à la télévision ou les lisait dans le journal. Il pouvait tout aussi bien soudainement se lever et me tirer une balle dans la tête.  
Bien, je faisais-je à présent ?  
Il était vivant, devais-je trouver un téléphone et prévenir la police ? Au vu de l'agitation et de l'état du Joker il ne fallait pas aller loin pour deviner qu'il était au moins lié à l'explosion.  
Mais en même temps le Joker avait des risques de mourir le temps que je réussisse à prévenir quelqu'un. Me croira-t-on au moins ?  
Ces amis allaient bien finir par le retrouver si je laissais là non ? Même si la flaque de sang me semblait franchement inquiétante. N'allait-il pas y passer si je le laissais là ?  
Purée, j'avais laissé mes empreintes partout dans le sang en plus !  
Non, il valait mieux que je me casse en vitesse. J'avais déjà assez de soucis, je n'avais pas besoin d'en ajouter plus.

Je pris un peu de temps pour tout de même recouvrir au mieux mes pas par du sang encore frais, grimaçant en sentant le liquide sur mes mains. Puis je me retournais pour reprendre mon chemin d'un pas pressé. Mais je fus bien incapable de faire plus de quelques pas avant de me retourner et de contempler le corps toujours au même endroit.  
Je me sentais mal de le laisser ainsi, crever comme un chien. Mais si Oncle Vernon avait vent de tout ça, si jamais je me retrouvais embarqué dans une quelconque affaire j'allais le regretter. Et le tueur me fichait les jetons.

Je repris ma marche et m'arrêtais à nouveau, soupirant profondément.  
Je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser pour mort.  
J'en était absolument incapable.  
Je fis demi-tour, sachant parfaitement que j'allais m'en vouloir par la suite.

* * *

Je sursautais, manquant de lâcher brutalement le Joker que je venais juste de faire passer par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, accès par lequel j'étais sorti le matin même. J'entendais le pas lourd d'Oncle Vernon qui arrivait plutôt rapidement jusqu'à ma porte.  
Le cœur palpitant à cent à l'heure suite à l'effort que je venais de fournir et à la peur qui commençait à submerger, je me déshabillé le plus vite possible pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements couverts de sang. Puis, j'attrapais ceux de la veille que j'enfilais tout aussi vite.  
J'entendis la clef tourner dans la porte alors que je m'empressais de me laver soigneusement les mains. Pas le temps de les essuyer ou même vérifier l'état du criminel que je me jetais dans la chambre, refermant soigneusement la porte, me frottant les mains sur mon jean alors même qu'Oncle Vernon entrait.

Il avait son visage rouge de fureur, le souffle encore plus court que moi, alors qu'il refermait brusquement la porte derrière lui.

-Garçon ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à notre départ ?

-Oui Oncle Vernon, c'est ce… Tentais-je en espérant qu'il voulait juste une excuse pour m'en mettre une.

Mal m'en prit.  
Il m'attrapa par l'encolure de mon t-shirt, me colla violement contre le mur alors qu'il approchait son visage de moi. Je pouvais sentir son haleine chargé d'alcool tandis qu'il reprenait.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Garçon. Nous sommes rentrés depuis près d'une heure parce que Dudley était fatigué. Pensais-tu pouvoir nous tromper en rentrant tout juste à l'heure à laquelle nous étions censés arriver ?

A ces paroles j'en oublié totalement le Joker qui pouvait parfaitement se décider à se réveiller et venir participer à la scène. Oncle Vernon avait bu, il était absolument furieux et j'avais réussi à lui donner une excellente raison de se défouler sur moi.  
A peine avais-je pensé cela que je me pris un coup de poing dans le ventre me faisant me plier en deux pour récupérer un peu d'air et adoucir la douleur. Un autre coup suivit en pleine face avant que je ne m'effondre sonné.  
Alors que j'essayais de me reprendre j'entendis la ceinture d'Oncle Vernon coulisser tandis qu'il l'enlevait. Je pus tout juste reprendre mon souffle qu'il m'assenait le premier coup dans le dos.

-Pas un mot Garçon, ou ce sera dix coups en plus.

Je me mordis les lèvres, la langue pour retenir les gémissements.  
Les coups s'égrainaient, jamais au même rythme, sur mes épaules, mon dos, le haut de mes fesses, me coupant le souffle à chaque fois. J'entendais le souffle irrégulier d'Oncle Vernon alors qu'il me les assenait, un bref coup d'œil vers lui me permis de voir un sourire sur son visage. Je m'empressais de détourner le regard au coup suivant.

Cela dura longtemps, à certains moments je cru même que j'allais m'évanouir, et à d'autre que des cris allaient s'échapper de mes lèvres. Mais je tins bon, aussi silencieux que possible pour éviter tout coups supplémentaires. Mon visage me brulait du côté gauche, et je devinais qu'un bleu y faisait son apparition.

-Bien, j'espère que cela te servira de leçon Garçon. Et ne t'avise pas de descendre manger.  
Tu devras être prêt à midi pour descendre nos valises et prendre l'avion.

Et il sortit enfin de la chambre, me laissant au bord de l'inconscience sur le sol de la chambre.  
Je l'entendis à nouveau tourner la clef de la porte puis s'éloigner tout en saluant une quelconque personne.  
Je serais les poings pour me donner du courage mais surtout garder le cri de rage que j'avais en travers de la gorge. Je devais rester le plus calme possible. Cela ne servait à rien de faire quoi que ce soit, je n'aurai pas gain cause.  
Me relevant difficilement je grimaçais un sourire à Edwidge qui hulula doucement dans ma direction.

-Tout va bien ma fille. Murmurais-je tout en rejoignant ma malle, me souvenant parfaitement que j'avais un criminel dans ma salle de bain.

J'attrapais ma malle que je trainais lentement vers la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte avec l'estomac serait de peur de me retrouver face à un cadavre. Je ne savais pas trop combien de temps s'était passé et j'espérais vraiment que l'homme était toujours en vie.  
Un bref soupir m'échappa alors que j'aperçus le très léger mouvement de respiration du Joker.

Laissant tomber ma malle près de lui en évitant la flaque de sang qui recommençait à se former, refermant la porte derrière-moi, je m'asseyais, tombant presque au sol.  
Les bras tremblant, la tête un peu flou suite à la correction que je venais de me prendre, je me mis à fouiller dans mes affaires scolaires qui m'avaient suivies jusqu'ici.  
Je mis la main sur la moitié d'une Potion de Régénération Sanguine que j'avais volé chez Snape avant mon départ de Poudlard. N'hésitant qu'un bref instant j'ouvris la bouche de l'homme pour le forcer à boire la décoction infâme. Il en avait bien plus besoin que moi à cet instant. Je n'avais qu'à prier que son statut de Moldu n'empêche pas la Potion de faire effet. Je me débrouillerai bien pour les deux semaines qui me restaient avant la rentrée.

Une fois sûr que l'homme avait bien avalé et qu'il n'allait pas s'étouffer, je pris mon courage à deux main pour lui enlever son holster et sa chemise. Cela me prit un temps fou, bien plus que si j'avais été en forme pour le faire. Surtout que je m'arrêtais à chaque geste pour surveiller la respiration du Joker et m'assurer qu'il restait dans les vapes.  
Je fis soigneusement glisser les armes hors de portée du criminel, sait-on jamais, avant de me pencher sur le torse pâle de l'homme. Je m'attardais à peine sur les tatouages pour le moins originaux et nombreux qui parcouraient sa peau, me concentrant sur les trois trous qui ornaient son corps.

On lui avait tiré dessus et ce n'était pas pour jouer.  
Une balle l'avait touché à l'épaule droite, heureusement il me suffit de soulever un peu le criminel pour voir qu'elle était ressortie. Deux autres balles l'avaient cueilli en plein ventre et semblaient toujours à l'intérieur. Et après je m'étonnais qu'il saignait comme un porc.

Que pouvais-je bien faire ?  
J'étais un gros crétin de croire que j'allais pouvoir soigner ce type.  
Je n'avais jamais soigné quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même après le Quiditch.  
Je n'avais pas le moindre brevet, et voilà que j'avais un blessé par balle devant moi.  
Comment devais-je extraire ces balles ?

Je me penchais une nouvelle fois sur l'homme, observant du mieux possible les deux trous béants, dans l'espoir de voir les balles, sans que celui-ci ne se réalise.  
Allais-je devoir y mettre les doigts au risque de les enfoncer encore plus loin ?  
A moins que… dans mon matériel de Potion j'avais une pince à disséquer pour certain ingrédient. Le criminel n'en saura jamais rien. Je m'assurais que ce soit le cas en tout cas.  
Sortant toute ma trousse liée aux Potions je sortis les pinces, puis une épine de Chardon Sorcier qui me servira d'aiguille et de la soie d'araignée qui fera office de fils.

Si jamais Snape ou le Joker apprenaient ce que je trafiquais j'étais mort.

La peur au ventre de faire pire que mieux, j'enfonçais précautionneusement la pince dans la plaie, fermant les yeux pour écouter les sons peu ragoutants et surtout sentir la moindre pression.  
La première vint, diront-nous, toute seule.  
La deuxième, je crois que je dû toucher quelque chose, en tout cas le débit de sang augmenta brutalement alors que j'extrayais la balle. En pleine panique je me jetais sur le fond de Potion de Soin Mineur que j'avais aussi piqué à Snape et je forçais le Joker à le boire sans cérémonie. Je restais longuement à compresser la blessure avant de voir que le sang ne coulait plus, bien que les blessures n'étaient pas refermées.  
Avec un peu de chance la Potion avait fait son office à l'intérieur mais la quantité et sa puissance n'étaient pas suffisantes pour faire plus.

Grimaçant, je me mis à la difficile tâche de recoudre mon patient, souhaitant plus que tout de pouvoir fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir mon aiguille improviser transpercer la peau à chaque point.  
Cela me prit un bon moment pour recoudre le Joker. En plus les points étaient un véritable massacre, surement très mal fait, et dénaturant un peu les tatouages. J'étais sûr que cela allait laisser des cicatrices. Mais le Joker était vivant non ? N'était-ce pas le principal ? Puis qui avait idée de se tatouer, plusieurs fois, « Ahahahaaha ». Franchement très original ce criminel.  
Je terminais par recouvrir le tous des bandages qui me servaient normalement pour le Quiditch.

Je me relevais pour me laver les mains avant de me rebaisser pour soulever au mieux l'homme.  
Au moins le sang au sol avait fini par sécher et j'arrêtais enfin d'en mettre partout. Soutenant le criminel d'un côté, ouvrant la porte de l'autre, je le trainais vers mon lit pour l'y laisser tomber un peu brusquement.  
Le corps tremblant de fatigue j'installais l'homme au mieux sous les draps avant de repartir nettoyer la salle de bain. J'avais mal partout mais je ne pouvais pas laisser la pièce dans cet état.  
Aussi je rassemblais tous les vêtements souillés par le sang et je les enfournais dans un sac que je larguerais dans l'incinérateur de l'hôtel dès que possible. Je rangeais mon matériel dans ma malle une fois que je les eux nettoyé, et je me mis à essuyer le sang qui se trouvait un peu partout sur le carrelage. Ce fut facile mais éreintant.

Une fois que je me fus assuré qu'il ne restait plus trace de sang j'attrapais les armes du Joker avec un frisson d'angoisse et je ramenais le tout dans la chambre. Je me baissais pour dissimuler les armes sous le lit, hors de portée du Joker ou du regard des autres. C'est là que j'aperçus les menottes et les clefs qui étaient sagement attachées au holster, de tel façon qu'au premier regard une personne lambda pouvait penser que cela faisait partie intégrante du holster.

Je n'eus qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de me relever les menottes en main.  
Il valait mieux rendre un peu plus furieux le Joker en l'attachant et en restant en vie que de me faire surprendre et de mourir sans avoir rien put dire.  
J'attachais son poignet gauche au cadre du lit, le laissant dans une position certes inconfortable mais sécuritaire pour moi.  
Je plaçais la clef sous la garde d'Edwidge qui gonfla ses plumes d'importance face à ma confiance. Il y en avait au moins une d'heureuse de la situation.

Et enfin, enfin, je pu me laisser tomber contre le mur un peu plus loin pour dormir.

* * *

Je prenais doucement le pouls du Joker, les yeux vissés sur ma montre afin de compter les battements de cœur de celui-ci. J'avais été presque surpris de voir que l'homme respirait toujours à mon réveil et que sa peau, bien que toujours très blanche, ne l'était plus de façon maladive.  
Peut-être n'étais-je pas si mauvais fin…  
Je glapis de surprise alors qu'une poigne de fer se refermait brusquement sur mon poignet, me maintenant dans sa position alors que dans un réflexe idiot de tirais dessus pour le récupérer. Incapable de reculer ou de faire le moindre mouvement, je relevais lentement les yeux pour tomber dans un regard encore plus vert que le mien.

De nombreuses personnes disaient que mes yeux étaient hypnotiques, déstabilisant, ils n'avaient jamais dû croiser ceux du Joker. Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage tandis que je déglutissais péniblement. Le regard était perçant, comme s'il voyait bien plus loin que ce qu'un Moldu pouvait voir.  
Le rictus que je voyais se dessiner sur les lèvres trop rouges du Joker ne m'aida pas à garder la tête froide.  
Le Joker était réveillé, et il était encore plus flippant qu'à la télévision, ou inconscient.

-Qui es-tu ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix particulièrement menaçante, sautant toutes les étapes de présentations.

Je compris pourquoi les Moldus avaient si peur de lui.  
J'avais déjà vu Voldemort plusieurs fois, je lui avais fait face.  
Bien sûr j'avais eu peur, c'était tout de même un sorcier puissant et fou.  
Mais lui, lui c'était pire.  
Il me regardait, me scrutait comme si j'étais une mouche particulièrement agaçante dont il pouvait se débarrasser d'un seul geste. Il était calme alors que je savais qu'il ne pouvait avoir manqué les menottes que je lui avais passé.  
Pire, il me regardait moi et uniquement moi, pas Le Survivant, pas Le Sauveur, ni même Harry Potter, non il voyait le jeune adolescent paumé que j'étais. Celui qui l'avait trainé et soigné sans même savoir pourquoi.

-Harrry Po…Potter. Bafouillais-je rien que pour qu'il arrête de me fixer ainsi.

Il cligna enfin des yeux, me relâchant de leur emprise.  
Je poussais un bref soupir de soulagement, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

-Libère-moi. Me dit-il.

Pas de demande, pas de question, juste un ordre comme s'il s'attendait à être obéit dans l'instant.  
Je dû me reprendre à deux fois avant de répondre :

-Non.

Ce fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire, mais cela suffit à ce qu'il m'accorde à nouveau toute son attention, ce dont je me serais passé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage sur mon poignet. Je devais me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur. S'il continuait il allait me le casser.  
Mais pourquoi l'avais-je aidé ?

-Je dois finir de vous examiner. Continuais-je d'une voix faible, tirant à nouveau sur mon poignet pour tenter de le libérer.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage si cela était possible, je m'attendais à ce qu'il argumente, mais d'un seul coup il m'avait libéré, reposant sa main sur le lit.  
C'était tellement étrange par rapport à toutes les personnes que j'avais croisé jusqu'à présent. Lâchait-il l'affaire aussi facilement ? Son sourire me disait que non, ses mouvements le contraire.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je finis de repousser la couverture pour dévoiler son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon que je n'avais pas enlevé la veille. Surveillant le Joker, je me baissais tout de même pour retirer les bandes et observer les points de sutures. Une main sur le lit pour me stabiliser, je posais l'autre juste à côté des plaies, appuyant par endroit pour vérifier la solidité de mon travail mais aussi si la peau avait retrouvé une température normale.  
Je voyais ses muscles se raidirent sous mes gestes, roulant sous sa peau sans que le moindre gémissement ne me parvienne. Ces simples gestes me donnaient l'impression que le sourire sur son ventre bougeait.  
Je fis glisser mon regard et mes mains un peu plus haut pour vérifier également la blessure par balle à l'épaule, détournant le visage au maximum pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je pense qu'il y aura des cicatrices, je suis désolé. Murmurais-je.

Aussi vive qu'un serpent sa main droit m'attrapa le menton alors que je commençais à m'éloigner, baissant ma garde. Il ne semblait sincèrement pas faire grand cas de la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule alors qu'il me forçait à monter sur le lit, le surplombant, mon visage au-dessus du sien. Pourtant en aucun cas j'avais le dessus. Sa main droite comprimait fortement ma mâchoire, et seul mes mains posées de part en part de sa tête m'empêchaient de tomber sur lui.

Il ne dit mot. Il continuait de m'observer, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi, la seule réaction était ce sourire un peu fou qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil.  
Etait-ce mon côté gauche du visage qui devait avoir pris une teinte jaune qui l'intriguait ?  
J'aurai aimé qu'il s'exprime avec des mots et non avec ces actions si étranges. Cette position tirait sur mon dos, me rappelant la correction que j'avais eu la veille. Je faisais tout pour ne pas bouger, espérant qu'il me libèrerait sans que je n'ai à me débattre.

Soudain, il m'attira un peu plus à lui, collant sa bouche à la mienne.  
J'en fus si surpris que j'en oublié d'en profiter quand il me lâcha la mâchoire, sa main allant se loger dans ma nuque m'empêchant à nouveau toute retraite.  
Je sentis un vague sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les entrouvrent, sa langue venant lécher les miennes. Je les gardais serrées, essayant de lui faire comprendre par mes simples yeux qu'il devait me lâcher, mais cela ne sembla pas le toucher.  
Une jambe vint s'inviter dans la danse, glissa le long des miennes et avant que je ne comprenne, il la passa au-dessus de mes fesses me bloquant tous mouvements.  
Il me laissa d'un seul coup juste assez de moue pour que j'écarte mon visage de quelques centimètres du sien, nullement troublé par notre position.

-Que faites-vous ? Chuchotais-je clairement apeuré de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Une compensation pour les cicatrices voyons. Me répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Qu…

Je me fis prendre au piège, alors que ma tête était à nouveau attirée vers la sienne, profitant de mes paroles pour entrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je fis tout pour reculer, je me laissais même tomber sur lui, et donc tout mon poids, sur ses blessures mais rien ne me libéra. Bien que je sentis un bref raidissement de ses muscles, signe que je lui avais fait mal, cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

Sa langue glissa le long de mes dents sans se presser, puis vint titiller la mienne. Quelque peu dégoutté, mon premier baisé ne fut pas des plus réussis, je bougeais ma langue pour l'éviter au maximum. Je sentis un nouveau sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la suivait, jouant avec moi.  
Il réussit par la coincer, la toucher, m'emporter dans son jeu, son ballet qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Cho.  
Alors que je commençais à perdre mon souffle il me laissa assez de place pour que je m'écarte. Là, il s'éloigna, sa langue léchant mes lèvres alors qu'elle regagnait sa bouche.

Les yeux écarquillés je l'observais tout en cherchant mon souffle. Allait-il se foutre de moi ?  
Non, il restait toujours aussi neutre si ce n'est ce fichu sourire qui avait repris sa place sur ses lèvres.

Je me laissais une nouvelle fois tenté alors qu'il m'embrassait encore une fois, bien plus dominateur dans le baisé sans que cela ne me gêne réellement.  
Mes yeux se fermèrent pour apprécier le baiser. Jamais je n'aurai crû que cela pouvait être aussi bon.  
Son bassin vint se coller contre le mien, m'électrisant, me faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête…avant que je ne me fige. Redressant la tête qu'il ne maintenait plus, ses doigts ayant glissé sous mon t-shirt dans mon dos, je repris mes esprits. Sans qu'il ne me retienne davantage je sortis rapidement du lit, me tenant à distance raisonnable.

Je pouvais voir son désire malgré son pantalon, et je n'avais pas besoin de baisser la tête pour voir le mien.  
J'ouvris la bouche le pointant du doigt, la refermé incapable de dire quoi que ce soit face à son éternel sourire.

Des pas m'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin et fit s'enfuir toute libido alors que je me précipitais vers la porte, bloquant la vue d'Oncle Vernon dans le cas où il l'ouvrait.

-Garçon, nous partons dans une heure. Si tu n'es pas prêt…

-Oui Oncle Vernon, je monte chercher les valises. M'empressais-je de répondre afin qu'il n'entre pas.

Je m'assurais qu'il était bien parti avant de me retourner.

-Je… je vais donner l'adresse de l'hôtel à tes… amis ? Ils pourront te récupérer en toute discrétion. Marmonnais-je en m'activant soudainement.

Pas une réponse de la part du Joker, juste ses yeux qui continuaient à m'observer.  
Tentant d'en faire abstraction, et aussi d'oublier ce qui avait manqué de se passer, j'ouvris la cage d'Edwidge.

-Edwidge, trouves les « amis » du Joker. Remet-leur ceci. N'attends pas de réponse.  
Reviens ici ensuite et donne la clef pour les menottes.  
Ensuite rejoins-moi à Poudlard. Fait attention à toi et surtout ne fait pas le voyage d'une traite.

Tout en donnant les instructions je griffonnais l'adresse et l'attachais à la patte d'Edwidge.  
Celle-ci hulula comme pour me confirmer qu'elle avait compris, et s'envola par la fenêtre de la chambre.  
Aussitôt je commençais à rassembler mes affaires que j'avais à peine déballées. Je faisais tout pour ne pas regarder le criminel, mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Pas lourd ou accusateur, juste scrutateur.  
Je fuyais clairement et pourtant il ne disait toujours rien. C'était peut-être encore plus horrible que s'il m'avait abreuvé d'injures ou s'il avait utilisé son fameux rire de fou furieux.

Enfin, quand j'eus terminer de m'activer, je me rapprochais du lit pour déposer le sac où se trouvaient tous les habits tâchés par le sang.

-Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de faire disparaître les preuves. Je suppose que vous êtes expert pour ce genre de chose.

D'un pied habille j'attirai les armes pour les mettre bien en vue du Joker mais toujours hors de sa portée.

-Vous pourrez les récupérer quand Edwidge vous apportera la clef là-bas.  
Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

J'attrapais ma malle, la cage vide d'Edwidge, et ouvrit la porte.

-Je suis désolé. Ajoutais-je. Désolé de quoi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais je n'avais pu partir sans le dire.

Alors que je refermais la porte je cru entendre le Joker dire « Intéressant » sans que je ne sache vraiment si j'avais bien entendu. Je ne pouvais revenir en arrière pour lui poser la question. Avais-je envie de savoir si tel avait été sa réponse ?  
Je sentis comme un poids qui me tombait sur le dos alors qu'Oncle Vernon apparaissait au coin du couloir me faisant comprendre que je devais me dépêcher.

De toute façon je ne le reverrais plus.

* * *

C'était le chao ici.  
Des Mangemorts parcouraient les couloirs en lançant des sorts dans tous les sens, les élèves hurlaient, certain tentait de s'aider mutuellement.

Il y avait du sang, des cris mais surtout Voldemort qui faisait face à Dumbledore devant l'entrée, bloquant la seule porte de sortie.  
Derrière le Directeur je cherchais ce qui avait encore foiré dans cette année scolaire qui avait pourtant semblait tout à fait normale. Seul Malfoy avait agis un peu étrangement, mais nous n'y avions pas prêté attention. Voilà ce qui avait engendré les évènements actuels.  
Alors que demain était le dernier jour de l'année scolaire les Mangemorts étaient arrivés d'un seul coup dans le château, et Voldy avait pensé à couper toute retraite.

Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il savourait sa victoire.

Les Professeurs étaient déjà attrapés, seul Dumbledore lui tenait encore tête, me gardant à l'abri derrière lui.  
Voldemort s'était lancé dans un discours sur sa suprématie, dévoilant un peu plus sa folie.  
Je ne voyais rien en lui qui me fasse peur. Il n'avait rien de la superbe du Joker. Cela faisait presque un an et pourtant je n'arrivais toujours pas à oublier son regard, son calme face à la situation. Cette aura d'assurance qu'il avait alors que Voldemort semblait vouloir convaincre le monde entier qu'il était le meilleur sans l'être réellement.  
Il était terne.  
Comment le monde sorcier pouvait avoir peur de lui ?  
Il me faisait presque pitié en cet instant.

Un bruit soudain interrompit tous les combats.  
Le bruit se répéta une seconde puis une troisième fois alors que le ciel se parait de rouge et d'orange.  
Le sol semblait trembler sous mes pieds.  
Même Voldemort regardait le ciel la bouche ouverte, comme incapable de savoir ce qui se passait.  
Une nouvelle fois le bruit se fit entendre, bien plus proche.  
A la cinquième fois j'eus l'impression que le ciel explosait en mille morceaux alors que le vrombissement, caractéristique pour tout né Moldu, d'un hélicoptère se fit brutalement entendre.

J'entendis Dumbledore s'exclamer à propos du sort repousse Moldu qui avait disparu de même que le bouclier apposé sur l'île où se trouvait Poudlard. Je vis Voldemort ouvrir encore plus grand la bouche en s'apercevant que nous étions à présent tous visible pour les Moldus, que l'île existait soudainement pour eux.

Mais je ne pus détacher très longtemps mes yeux du ciel où un hélicoptère approchait à toute vitesse. J'apercevais une personne à demi sortit de celui-ci un quelconque engin en main pointé dans notre direction. Et j'entendis le rire presque couvert par le bruit de l'hélico. Ce rire que je n'avais entendu qu'à la télévision ou à la radio.

Un rire dément.  
Un rire de fou furieux.

-Non…Murmurais-je attirant le regard de Dumbledore et Voldemort alors que je me redressais.

Et pourtant si. Il sauta au sol dès qu'il le put, marchant avec toute sa superbe vers la porte de Poudlard, vers nous, vers moi. L'hélico s'éleva juste de quelques mètres, restant en vole stationnaire. Le Joker semblait totalement décalé avec sa chemise noire impeccablement repassée, son pantalon vert et ses chaussures vernis. Décalé mais redoutable, et ce rire qui continuait, dévoilant sa dentition étrange, attirant encore plus les regards.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers lui et d'un simple mouvement le Joker lui fit exploser la tête. Il y eut des hurlements choqués, horrifiés, un mouvement de recul de la part des Mangemorts. Pour la première fois ils voyaient une arme Moldu en action, l'intelligence de ceux-ci. Mais cela ne parut pas émouvoir le criminel.

-Nous nous retrouvons. Dit-il simplement en s'arrêtant devant Dumbledore, me regardant comme si le Directeur n'existait pas. Même le fait de marcher sur le cadavre de Voldemort ne semblait pas l'émouvoir.

Voilà ce que j'appelais faire peur.  
Pas besoin de grand discours, d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment.  
Non, juste de l'action et juste le nombre de mots qui fallait. Pas plus, pas moins.  
Cette fois encore je sentais mes poils se dresser de peur, mon ventre se serrer alors que ce même regard m'observait, m'évaluait.  
Tous autour de nous semblaient s'être figés.

-Tu me dois du temps ma petite souris, beaucoup de temps. Dix mois.  
Beaucoup d'argent également, quelques milliards pour trouver l'existence de cette île.  
Des hommes, certains n'ont pas survécut.  
Je pense marcher sur ton souci aussi.  
Et, il releva sa chemise me dévoila son ventre et deux cicatrices qui faisaient tâches, c'était vraiment du sale boulot.

-Comment…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Intervint le Directeur, bien qu'il ne pointa pas le Joker de sa baguette, se souvenant certainement de ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort un peu plus tôt.

Le Joker lui accorda à peine un regard avant de reporter celui-ci sur moi.  
Que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il laissa tomber sa chemise, tendit la main vers moi. Pas de mots, pas de menaces, rien, une simple main tendue. Vers moi.  
Pas vers Le Survivant ou le Sauveur. Pas non plus vers Harry Potter.  
Non, juste vers moi, la petite souris comme il disait, un ado un peu paumé qui avait sauvé un criminel sur un simple coup de tête.

J'avançais de quelques pas mais Dumbledore me retint par le bras.

-Tu ne seras pas en sécurité avec ce Moldu mon enfant.  
Voldemort peut encore ressusciter, souviens-toi de ce dont nous avons parlé cette année.  
Tu dois continuer à vivre avec ta famille.

-Oh, news ! Une roquette a, par accident je vous l'assure, vaporisé le quartier où habitaient ces immondes personnes. Hier. S'exclama tout naturellement le Joker sans baisser sa main.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui en l'entendant.  
Il avait quoi ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Je vis sa main tenant toujours son arme essuyer une trace invisible sur son visage.  
J'avais peur de comprendre.

Incapable de détourner mon regard, je m'avançais petit à petit, attrapant sa main sans trop y croire.  
En un instant j'étais tiré contre un torse musclé, aussi fort que dans mes souvenirs. Rassurant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! S'écria Dumbledore en me voyant accepter.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je prends tous les droits vieillard.  
Cette souris m'appartient depuis le jour où je l'ai vu.  
Venez donc tenter de me le prendre, nous verrons qui rira le dernier.

Et le Joker éclata de rire, de ce rire fou qui résonnait dans sa poitrine.  
Il me serra plus fort, à m'en couper le souffle alors que je nous sentais nous élever.

Je partais, partais loin du monde sorcier, loin du monde que je connaissais avec un criminel totalement fou qui avait réussi l'impossible en trouvant Poudlard.

Je savais enfin pourquoi je l'avais ramassé dans cette ruelle.  
Je comprenais pourquoi je l'avais aidé en sachant ce que je risquais.  
Ce n'était pas un geste anodin.  
Ce n'était pas de la pitié ou le complexe du héros.  
Non, c'était un appel de détresse.  
Un appel à l'aide à la personne qui n'aurait jamais dû s'y arrêter, s'y intéresser.  
Pourtant…

Le Joker était dangereux, terriblement dangereux.  
Le Joker était fou, plus que fou, dément.  
Le Joker me faisait peur, me terrifiait.  
Le Joker me fascinait.  
Le Joker m'avait attiré dans son monde en me sauvant, et je savais que j'allais certainement le regretter à un moment ou à un autre.  
Mais pour l'instant, pour l'instant je répondais au baiser qu'il m'offrait sans plus me poser de question.

* * *

Voila un couple qui me faisait très envie depuis que j'ai vu Suicid Squad  
J'espère vous apporter de beaux rêves avec ce Oneshot !


End file.
